


Freckles

by Telescopedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telescopedean/pseuds/Telescopedean
Summary: Cas and Dean have a picnic and Castiel spends the time counting Deans freckles
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this on my road trip in my notes app, I was listening to the song “August” by Taylor Swift. This fic is semi inspired by that song. Again I’m not a amazing writer so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Again Castiel uses they/them pronouns in this fic. Enjoy!

It was August, Castiel and Dean were having a small picnic in a near by meadow. They stumbled upon it a couple months before, Dean decided it was a nice place to have a picnic. He was right. 

Castiel sat on a plaid blanket, laid out on the soft green grass. Everything in front of them looked beautiful. Purple flowers where scattered everywhere throughout the grass. The subtle sound of bees and other animals surrounded them. The grass was a vibrant, fresh green. Castiel knew it didn’t compare to Deans green eyes. The sun shined down on them, Dean laid back his head resting in Castiels lap. His eyes closed as he felt the sun warm up his skin, smiling contently as Castiel ran their fingers through Deans hair softly. The wind was soft and warm. The clouds drifted every once and a while over the sun for a moment. The air smelt of pollen, and grass maybe a little rain too. 

Castiel stopped running their fingers through Deans hair and instead, ran their fingers over Deans face, focusing on his cheeks. Dean let out a small chuckle. Dean grabbed Castiels other hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked, as yet another chuckle left his lips. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and watched as his significant other squinted their eyes. Dean watched as their eyebrows furrowed and the way they bit their lip. Castiel still focused on the cluster of freckles just below Deans eyes, scanned their fingers over Deans cheeks. Dean watched patiently as he stared into his significant others blue eyes, and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face wider this time. 

“Stay still I’m trying to count your freckles.” 

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Dean whispered, and Castiel almost didn’t hear him. 

Castiel blushed but continued counting.   
Dean leaned up interrupting Castiel and pulled his significant other into a deep but quick kiss. Castiel pouted as Dean pulled away, Dean let out a soft laugh. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Castiel whispered. 

“How many did you count so far?” Dean asked. Castiel getting lost in Deans deep green eyes. 

Castiel shrugged as they cupped Deans face with their left hand, watching as Dean melted into their touch. 

“A lot, I lost count.” 

“Good.” Dean whispered. 

Dean laid back down, and Castiel continued running their fingers through Deans hair. They both looked deeply into each other eyes, and Castiels heart jumped. 

“I love you.” They whispered. 

Dean froze for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what was said. After a moment of hesitation, Dean smiled widely and Castiel felt relief. 

After all it was the truth. Castiel loved Dean, they loved every single thing about him. They love the way Deans eyes crinkled when the he smiled, they loved the way Deans eyes look in the sun. They loved how Dean took care of them, they loved the way Dean smiled when he was with Castiel. Like they were the best thing to ever happen to him, and they felt like Dean was the best thing to ever happen to them too. They loved Deans kindness and ambition, his stubbornness.

“You love me?” Dean asked, almost in awe. 

Castiel nodded, embarrassed slightly and a bright blush rose to their cheeks. Dean didn’t say anything for a moment, and Castiel started to feel stupid. But Dean kissed them again, soft and deep and sweet. Dean loved them too. He loved everything about Castiel, their eyes, their hair. He loved how they loved him, because he’s never felt this much love before. He’s never been this in love with anyone before. 

“I love you too.” Dean whispered. 

Castiel held Dean in their arms, his face tucked into their neck. Dean looked up at Castiel and chuckled. 

“You love me.” Dean whispered, in a teasing tone. 

“Shut up.” Castiel chuckled. 

They stayed like that for a while, Dean in Castiels arms. As Dean hummed softly and Castiels head rested on top of Deans. Both smiling to themselves, and appreciating the soft silence. Watching as the wind blew on the grass and flowers in front of them. For the first time In absolute peace, in August.


End file.
